


Obsession

by nhasablog



Category: Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe - Benjamin Alire Sáenz
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 10:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: Dante is a little bit obsessed with tickling Ari, but fortunately Ari doesn’t mind.





	Obsession

Dante was, quite frankly, in a completely different place than his kitchen table right now, and the fact that he turned his head at the sound of his name to see his parents before him freaked him out until he realized he’d been daydreaming again.

He cleared his throat. “Sorry. You were saying?”

“We’ve been saying a lot of things,” his dad said, his amusement very much audible beneath his nonchalance. “So let’s see. At first I’m rather certain we were just talking about our days, and your mother asked you and Ari a question, but only Ari was able to provide an answer.”

Dante’s eyes flew to Ari again, where they had been stuck pretty much throughout the entire meal.

“I then questioned why you wouldn’t answer your mother, who then asked where your mind was, but of course you didn’t even react until we basically screamed out your name. Does that answer your question?”

Dante knew his dad wasn’t mad or anything, so he just grinned sheepishly. “Sorry,” he repeated. “I guess I was distracted.”

“By staring at your boyfriend? I could see that.”

Ari’s face turned an interesting shade of pink, but Dante was unfazed. “He’s nice to look at. Can’t help it.”

Oh, Ari was definitely going to kill him once they were alone, but it was worth it to see that blush deepen even more.

“Young love,” his dad said with a dramatic sigh. “It makes you forget to even eat and listen to your parents.”

“Who, me? I would  _never_ do those things.” Dante shoved a spoonful of his food into his mouth for emphasis.

His dad laughed. “Of course not.”

Dinner was uneventful after that. Dante glanced at Ari a few more times, but made sure to not stare. He would have more than enough time to stare later, and he didn’t want his thoughts to somehow end up becoming visible on his face.

Truth was Dante was thinking of Ari beneath his body, writhing with his head thrown back and hysterical laughter pouring out of his mouth as Dante tickled him to pieces. That was a scenario he hadn’t been able to shake since he’d done exactly that the previous day, and he was sure it was going to be a craving of his for ages to come. Good thing Ari actually liked it, or he would be so screwed.

Of course, Ari hadn’t actually  _told_ him he liked it, but it was more than obvious from the way he blushed whenever Dante brought it up. Ari did a lot of blushing when it came to tickling, and Dante found him cuter every single time.

Dante could tell that Ari sensed that something was going to happen the moment they shut themselves in Dante’s room. He met Dante’s gaze almost nervously when they sat down beside each other on the bed, glanced at him in some sort of giddy anticipation whenever Dante reached out to touch him as they talked about whatever. Dante noticed all this and knew his own excitement wasn’t much more subtle either.

“Do you know what I realized when I was shamelessly staring at you during dinner today?”

Ari licked his lips. “What?” he asked, his voice almost breathless.

“That you just look ticklish.”

“Oh, come on,” Ari said, already squirming where he was sitting.

“But you  _do_. There’s just something about you that makes me want to wreck you with tickles, and you having the cutest laugh doesn’t help.”

Ari’s face was practically on fire, and Dante almost wanted to ask if it hurt to be blushing so hard. “Shut up.”

Dante smirked. “Do you really want me to?”

“Yes.”

“What do you want me to do instead?”

Ari was looking everywhere but on him. “You know.”

“Do I?”

“Yes.”

“You sure?”

“Dante, please.”

“Okay, but only because I’ve been dreaming of this all day.”

He trapped Ari between the headboard and his body, his fingers finding his hips easily as if they’d done this their entire life. Ari started giggling immediately as he drilled into the skin, and for a brief moment Dante had to fight with Ari’s flailing hands desperately trying to push his away. He didn’t mind, though. The struggle was part of the challenge.

He managed to grab one of Ari’s hands in his own and took the moment to swipe his other one over Ari’s neck to make him jerk away with a shriek. While Ari’s free hand journeyed upward to protect his neck, Dante’s moved down again to his right hip, squeezing and squeezing and squeezing while it still had the chance. Ari practically screamed with laughter. He’d never been able to handle hip tickles.

“Shit!” he cried, though his speech was mostly drowned out by laughter.

Dante was just about to reprimand him for his use of curse words when Ari somehow managed to pull his knees up in order to shield his hips, but Dante wasn’t deterred. It seemed as if Ari, in his desperately ticklish state, had forgotten that his knees were even worse than his hips.

“Nononono, don’t!”

Ari begging was almost enough reward for him, and Dante let go of his wrist to scribble both set of fingers over both of Ari’s knees. Ari’s feet were semi-stuck beneath him now, and it was only due to the limited space that Ari didn’t kick him in the face. He moved his fingers to the side and tried to get the back of Ari’s knees, but it proved difficult as they were folded, but Ari’s laughter became louder anyway.

“Please stop!” he eventually cried out, and Dante knew he’d had enough and backed off without a word. Ari turned into a heap on the bed, panting and occasionally giggling as the ghost tickles wore off. Dante had never seen a more beautiful sight.

He leaned down to press a kiss to his temple. “I love making you laugh.”

Ari shot him a soft smile. “I know.”

“I love that you like it.”

“Dante, come on, stop it.”

“Can’t help it. You’re so-”

“If you say cute I swear-”

“What? You’ll kick my ass? I can barely look at you without you laughing.”

“You’re abusing your power.”

“It’s the sweetest power on this whole planet.”

“Whatever you say.”

Dante definitely got Ari laughing hysterically once more before they had to part that day, but he still wasn’t satisfied and kept daydreaming and then later just dreaming about his hands colliding with his skin again. He had to admit he was a bit obsessed, but fortunately Ari shared his obsession.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [tumblr](http://nhasablog.tumblr.com) for tickle fics.
> 
> Here's my [tumblr](http://nhasasideblog.tumblr.com) for non-tickle fics.


End file.
